parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: The Intro and A Big Day for Casey Jr (George Carlin).
Here is part one of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Mater (from Cars) as Trevor * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Fireman * Narrator (at the Beginning) - Michael Brandon * Narrator (of A Big Day for Thomas for the US) - George Carlin * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Workmen as Themselves * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript (the Intro part one) * Announcer: The production's intro, in which you'll see, contains video clips, and audio, that is not owned by the owner of this account. Remember, YouTube, the production's intro, will be used throughout all year round. And we our regularly scheduled programme now already in progress. * (The Strand VCI Entertainment logo plays as video clips play until the logo finally goes to Julian Bernardino studios) * (The Classic Thomas theme plays as Casey Jr chugs along, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and puffing under the logo saying Casey Jr and Friends, and passing a sign saying Based on Thomas and Friends. As Casey Jr goes under a bridge, a picture says The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends, as he enters the station, letting off steam from his funnel and pistons, hissing Told By Ringo Starr and George Carlin for the US, and created by Julian14Bernardino. (the Island of Sodor scene) * Narrator: The island of Fantasyland is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. They are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the Island arrive. (wheels are shown, puffing up and down) The island also has lots and lots of railroad lines. Who's that coming down the track? (Casey Jr finally comes out of the tunnel, whistling cheerfully, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) It's Casey Jr! Hello, Casey Jr! (as Harry Hogwarts, his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, his orange Express coach, his brown Express Coach, and his Red Observation coach, and Montana, his green and yellow Express coach on the front, his red and white Express coach in the first middle, his orange Express coach in the second middle, his green Express coach in the third middle, and his red Express coach rocket over Casey, Budgie flies by) * Casey Jr: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Island of Sodor. (as Casey goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, whistling cheerfully, his friends, Tootle, hauling three cars and Katy Caboose, Toyland Express, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red coach, Jebidiah, with Henrietta, and nine freight cars, Mater, and Tillie, hauling her Birthday Train, go by, whistling too as the steam makes them all dissapear) (A Big Day for Casey Jr, told by George Carlin for the US) * Narrator: Casey Jr the little circus engine was grumbling to the other engines. (Casey Jr brings in a green and yellow Express coach and a Red Express coach, passing Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Rustee Rails, and Toyland Express) * Casey Jr: I spend my time pulling animals about, ready for you to take out on journeys. * Narrator: The other engines laugh. * Casey Junior: Why can't I take passenger trains, too? * Montana: You're too impatient. * Narrator: They'll say. * Montana: You'd get sure to leave something behind. * Casey Junior: Rubbish! * Narrator: Says Casey. * Casey Junior: I'll show you. * Narrator: One night, he and Rustee Rails were alone. Rustee was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning. Rustee usually pulled the first train, and Casey had to get his coaches ready. * Casey Jr: If Rustee is ill, * Narrator: He thought. * Casey Jrr: Perhaps I shall take his train. * Narrator: Casey ran to find the coaches. * Casey Jr: Come along, come along! (collects a red and white Express coach and bumps into a green and yellow Express coach as Harry Hogwarts goes by, hauling a coal car, flatcar, fuel car, timber car, and a caboose) * Narrator: He fussed. * Coaches: There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time. * Narrator: They grumbled. Casey took them to the platform, and wanted to run around in front at once. But his driver wouldn't let him. (Casey brings a red Express coach, the red and white Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach) * Thomas Bandicoot: Don't be impatient, Casey! * Narrator: Casey waited and waited. People got in, the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors, and still, Rustee didn't come. Casey got more and more excited. Emelius rowne came to see what was the matter, and the conductor and the stationmaster told him about Rustee." * Emelius Browne: "Find another engine." * Narrator: He ordered. * Guard and Stationmaster: There's only Casey. * Narrator: They said. * Emelius Browne: "You'll have to do it then, Casey. Be quick now." * Narrator: "So Casey ran round to the front and back down onto the coaches ready to start. (Casey runs round and backs onto the coaches ready to start) * Thomas Bandicoot: Let's not be impatient." * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Emily Bandicoot: Yeah! We'll wait till' everything is ready. * Narrator: But Casey was too excited to listen. What happened then, no-one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Casey to the train, or perhaps the driver pulled the lever by mistake. Anyhow, Casey started without his coaches. As he passed the first signal tower, mens waved and shouted, but he didn't stop. (Casey departs without his coaches and passes Toyland Express, who goes by, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, black coach, and red caboose) * Casey Jr: They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine. * Narrator: He thought importantly. * Casey J: Rustee says it's hard to pull animals, but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Narrator: He puffed, pretending to be like Montana. * Casey Jr: People have never seen me taking passengers before. It's nice of them to wave. * Narrator: And he whistled. * Cr: Peep! Peep! Thank you. * Narrator: Then he came to a signal at 'Danger'. * Casey Jr: (grumpy) Bother! (stops at a signal at danger) * Narrator: He said. * Casey Jr: I must stop, and I was going so nicely, too! What a nuisance signals are. * Narrator: He blew an angry peep peep on his whistle. The signalman ran up. * Signalman: Hello, Casey. * Narrator: He said. * Signalman: What are you doing here? * Casey Jr: (laughing) I'm pulling a train. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Jr: (chuckling) Can't you see? * Signalman: Where are your animals, then? * Narrator: Casey looked back. (a depressed Casey looks at the signalman, but looks back in shock, and realizes that he is shocked to hear that he has left Rustee's coaches behind) * Casey Jr: (horrified) Why, bless me! * Narrator: He said. * Casey Jr: (broken-hearted) If we haven't left them behind! * Signalman: Yes. * Narrator: Said the signalman. * Signalman: You'd better go back quickly and fetch them. * Narrator: Poor Casey was so sad, he nearly cried. * Thomas Bandicoot: Cheer up. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Emily Bandicoot: Yeah. Let's go back quickly and try again. (Casey, looking worried, goes backward and buffers up to the green and yellow Express coach coupled up at the front, the red and white Express coach coupled up in the middle, and the red Express coach coupled up at the back) * Narrator: At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Mickey what a bad railway it was. But when Casey came back, they saw how sad he was, and couldn't be cross. He was coupled to the train, and this time he really pulled it. (Casey, now pleased, departs, now pulling Rustee's coaches) Afterwards, the other engines laugh at Casey and say. (an annoyed Casey arrives at the station where Harry and Rustee laugh at him) * Rustee Rails and Harry Hogwarts: Look, there's Casey, who wanted to take some passengers, but forgot about the train! (as Harry arrives, hauling four red coaches, Rustee departs, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach, leaving a grumpy Casey to sigh sadly) * Narrator: But Casey has already learned not to make the same mistake again. Category:Julian Bernardino